


A Massage and a Kiss

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: Strike Team: Love [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mass Effect Multiplayer, Massage, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: After a few days of serious training, there's nothing like a nice massage from your new angara boyfriend to ease achy muscles. Prompt fill for my multiplayer OCs, Taavet the angara insurgent and Nora the human sentinel.





	A Massage and a Kiss

Nora and Taavet had fallen into an easy comfort with one another. They’d been squadmates, then friends, and now this, something more than friends but maybe not quite lovers. He felt more than friendship for her and Nora the same, but it was more like a low constant fire than strong sweeping flame. They were still trying to figure it out and seemed to have made an unspoken decision to keep things private for the time being, especially now they were back on the Nexus.

As it turned out, being back on the Nexus was actually more strenuous than the weeks they’d spent out on assignment. The past four days had been filled with training exercises and they were glad to have an evening’s rest. They settled into the couch to relax and watch a few vids but Nora seemed restless, shifting her position to roll her neck or rub her shoulders every few minutes.

“Are you alright?” Taavet finally asked.

Nora stretch an arm across her body, “Yeah, just stiff”

“Do you need some help?”

She switched arms, “I’m fine.”

Taavet placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her earnestly, “Let me help.”

“Alright,” she agreed skeptically.

Grabbing the nearby ottoman, Nora placed it in front of Taavet on the couch and sat down with her back towards him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, the loose tank top revealing most of her back, and stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying her warm skin beneath them.

Nora looked down and he brushed her hair away from her neck, “Tell me if anything hurts.”

“Don’t worry, Taavi,” there was a hint of annoyance now, “I will.”

He started slowly, circling his thumbs on her neck and shoulders. Taavet’s fingers slid easily across her smooth skin and the knots beneath shifted under the pressure. As he moved his hands, he marveled at the bones, her shoulder blades and spine, just below the surface. There was no thick layer of muscle or carapace to protect them. The humans seemed to be so fragile, though everything he’d seen Nora do had shown him otherwise. He ran a thumb along her spine to the top of her neck. Nora groaned in response.

Taavet immediately dropped his hands, “Is everything ok?”

“It’s more than ok,” she mumbled. “Don’t you dare stop.”

That was all he needed to hear. He continued kneading her back and shoulders until the muscles began to loosen. Several more times Nora let out a soft moan as he worked out a particularly tight spot. Eventually the knots were gone and Nora sat in front of him, body relaxed, head and shoulders drooping forward. Taavet eased his touch until his fingers were only ghosting across her skin. He followed the curves of her muscles and bones, across the tops on her shoulders and along her collarbone.

When he ran a finger up the back of her arm, barely touching her skin, she shivered and let out a noise that was part sigh and part whimper. He wanted to respond by spinning her around and kissing her passionately. He wanted her to make the same sound while pressed against him. But everything up until now had been slow and he cared for her too much to into rush things. Instead, Taavet bent down and placed a gentle kiss at the base of her neck.

Leaning back, Nora rested her head against his chest, “Taavi, you’re the best.”

“I..”

She placed a finger against his lips to silence him, “Don’t try to argue.”

Taavet took her hand in his and moved it away, “I wasn’t going to.”

Briefly, she gave him a look that disapproved of his bravado, but it eased into a playful smile. Wrapping his arms around her, Taavet leaned into a kiss that lingered for just a few moments.

When he pulled away he felt her breathe out slowly, “The best.”

* * *

Interested in more? [Send me a prompt.](http://nerdyholler.tumblr.com/tagged/writing%20prompts)


End file.
